Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 21 New Again
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Sef takes a trip home.


EVERYTHING OLD IS NEW AGAIN

Admiral Kirk was once quoted as saying, "People like us, meaning those that have literally chosen to live among the stars, do NOT have families." And for many that is somewhat true. The problems of having a Mate somewhere while you are away on a Five Year Mission are many! There are an equal number of problems if your Mate is also in Star Fleet serving on another vessel or with you on yours. However that being said, one remembers Admiral Kirk had a brother, Sam so usually there IS some family somewhere.

I am in sort of a unique situation in my family, even with life spans reaching 150 years, not to many families have relatives that have known so many generations and still have the mental capacity to recall with clarity the members of those generations. I had not realized this until recently when the last of my siblings, my youngest sister died. She was four years my junior when I was lost aboard the Bozeman. She died a few weeks ago at the age of 140. Making me feel ancient even though I AM barely 60, at least in physical years!

I have not yet found anyone to talk to Sarrah about what happened when I was attacked by the Trill but I thought some time away from FI-9, with me would do her some good. So when I was informed of my sister's ending, I requested and got a furlough to go to Feresa and attend her memorial and invited Sarrah to come along.

Gerve wanted to take us the Feresa on the Bastet but, beside needing her to patrol the area around FI-9, Star Fleet growls at captains using large ships for personal use. I did however think that borrowing a Runabout for the trip WOULD be a transgression easily forgiven, all things considered!

The trip is a long one but pleasant. Sarrah and I spend most of the time talking or looking at the stars however I did see to it that she continued with her studies to become a fully certified doctor. The Auto-Pilot was on most of the time but I did take the controls occasionally and even let Sarrah fly the Runabout for a while, under my watchful gaze! I wonder if taking Sarrah to what is essentially a funeral will do anything to help her and consider diverting us to Wrigley's Pleasure Planet but she seems excited to meet my family so I shelve that idea for another time. Maybe our honeymoon I catch myself thinking just for a moment!?

"U.S.S. Tigrisss to Feresa Space Control.", I transmit as we enter the star system of 15 Lyncis, "Request permission and clearance to land." "Permission granted Tigrisss. Clearance to land on Pad 26. Afterrr landing please rrreport to office of Ssspace Port Administratorrr.", is the reply I receive.

We land and exit the Tigris and make our way to the Port Administrator's office. As Sarrah and I walk through the Space Port, I notice many people staring at and quietly discussing us. I know a black furred Caitian, even a Star Fleet Officer is NOT an uncommon sight so I assume the people are surprised by the Orange Furred, Tiger Stripped Kzinrret that walks slightly to the left and three steps behind me.

Reaching the Port Administrator's Office, we go in. The Receptionist looks up and says, "Enter, he expecting you." I open the door and we enter. The back of the Administrator's chair is facing us but he begins, "Come in Commanderrr. We have had number of disturbing rrreports about you." My ears folding back rapidly in shock, I answer, "I have no idea what you are rrreferring to sirrr!" "Theft of Federation property, transporting proven dangerousss life formsss are among most ssserous of accusationsss . . . BUT then what can be expected of crrrazy, old, Caitian. Right Uncle Sef?", the Administrator says as he turns to face Sarrah and I. "L'Set!", I say as I recognize the owner of the voice, the Grandson of my older sister, "Always the tricksterrr!" L'Set stands, his tail curling in amusement, walks up to me, grabs me by the shoulder and Bumps Heads with me. "And thisss must be Aunt Sarrah!", L'Set says as he bows toward Sarrah. "I Kzinti! Not Insect!", Sarrah replies, not understanding the Human homophone. "No Sarrah. Insect spelled "ANT". L'Set referring to mate of Uncle.", I explain before I realize what I just said. Sarrah looks at me questionly so I say, "I will explain it laterrr Kitten." Hoping against hope that I can!

L'Set bids us to sit and orders refreshments as he continues, "I wanted to be first to greet you Uncle and warn you, your exploitsss have become legend on Feresa. There were some that wanted to greet yourrr arrival with public ceremony of sssome sort. I knew you would not have wanted such fusss so I discouraged that but you have MANY fansss! There WAS one request that I could NOT rrrefuse nor did I think you would have wanted rrrefused . . . Lady M'Rress would like to sssee you after you get sssettled in." Happy to hear my old ship mate, mentor and Feresa's distinguished, formerrr member of the Federation High Council was still around and wanting to see me, I quickly agree.

"D'Fellah (the sister we are here for's Grandson) is on his way. I informed him of yourrr impending arrival but farm isss over 45 Cycles (minutes) away ssso getting here will take sssome time.", L'Set explains, changing the subject.

Through L'Set I get caught up on the family happenings and get an idea of what is planned for the memorial.

"Administratorrr", L'Set's Receptionist interrupts on the office com net, "D'Fellah has arrived." "Good! Sssend him in!", L'Set responds. My youngest sister, H'Mest married into a very old, very wealthy and very powerful landed Caitian family. D'Fellah lives on and manages one of their large agricultural operations near the Capital and that is where her memorial will take place in a few days. "Uncle Sef!", D'Fellah yells as he enters and goes straight to Sarrah for an embrace, "You have not changed a bit!" Sarrah is a bit tense until she sees amusement displayed in his curling tail. "Our family is truly blessed!", I comment, as I grab him away from Sarrah and bump heads with him, "WITH TWO TRICKSTERS!" I try to explain to Sarrah what is going on but, with her ears and tail twitching with laughter, she says, "Tosh (male)-family are the same everywhere! My Lord!" She then she again surprisers me by pulling D'Fellah to her for a proper hug.

L'Set questions D'Fellah as to whether he is in a hurry to get back to the farm or has time to sit and visit, he has time, so we all sit down again. D'Fellah goes into detail about the planned memorial including the impressive guest list that includes several high government officials, active and retired as well as members of both the Caitian and Federation Star Fleets. Then he surprises me by saying, "Of course Uncle Sef, asss oldest memberrr of family now you will be honored in leading memorial ceremoniesss." I had NOT planned on this BUT, I understand tradition so I silently except the honor. After a bit more conversation, D'Fellah observes, "It getting late and journey to farm isss long. I know you and Sarrah want to get settled and rrrest after your long trip." We say our goodbys and head for D'Fellah's transport vehicle. We make a stop at the Tigris to pick up our luggage and then head west, out of the city, toward the Cold Foot Mountains. The farm is located in the foothills.

Feresa is a beautiful place and only gets more beautiful as one leaves the cities. It is planting season and in every field work is being done. Sarrah, never having seen farming has many questions. What ones I can not answer D'Fellah does.

The "FAMILY FARM" occupies almost thirty square miles of cleared, farm land and another forty of managed forest. The Main House sits in the center of the cleared land. Around the Main House there is a small village of other buildings used for Worker Housing, Equipment Storage/Maintenance, Product Warehousing, and all other needs of a modern farm.

As we approach, we see there is a large gathering of people in front of the house. "I sssorry Uncle Sef!", D'Fellah says as we come to a stop, "I told them not to bother you and Sarrah until you have had chance to rrrest!" "No problem D'Fellah.", I answer as I open the transport's door. Most of the crowd are relatives that have and are gathering for the memorial service, some of the older ones I recognize. When I took a year off after reentering Starfleet Academy to update my training in 2371 they were kits! The confusion ends as a loud, powerful and female voice strikes out saying, "ENOUGH! You will have plenty of time with Commanderrr D'Sefet! For now give HIM sssome peace!" I look to see the voice is that of D'Fellah's mother M'Mut. She wades through the crowd, wraps her arms around me and says, "Mmerrrv (welcome) home Sef!" Releasing me, she turns to Sarrah and says, "And thisss must be Kzinrret we have all heard about!" Wrapping her arms around Sarrah, M'Mut says, "Mmerrrv (welcome) to mmmy home Sarrah."

With M'Mut leading the way and D'Fellah bringing up the rear, carrying the luggage we are escorted into the house and shown to "OUR" room. After we are left alone and Sarrah is sure everyone is out of ear shot she begins, mostly in Kzinti, "Ta'k (she) hrung (thinks) k'tze (I) ch'rowl (have sex/mate) with chojj (you) My Lord! To'kzi (they) all do!" Sarrah's fur begins to flatten and her tail lashes about wildly, I can tell she is worried. "I know Sarrah! When I wrote H'Mest telling her about how you entered my life I guesss I did NOT think they would assume we became mates! What you want me to do?", I ask as I take note of the king size single bed, "I am sure house is full up with guests but I can find bunk sssomewhere." "Well . . . ", she begins as I note a slight lidding of her eyelids (Slyness), "K'tze (I) WAS always taught that chss (no) smart Kzinrett would throw a big, strong, hansom, important T'kzintar (warrior) out of her bed! If chojj (you) swear chssee (not) to treat me as a Prret (concubine) and keep your skceri (penis) under control K'tze (I) guess chojj (you) can stay My Lord." As her tail and ears begin twitching with laughter, I bow and say, "Thank you, gracious AUNT Sarrah! But you keep that tail tip of yoursss underrr control too!"

A normal Caitian family usually eats a sit down dinner together. However with a house full of guests of all ages, dining has been modified. Food selections are put out on long tables and a person serves themselves. The young, with all their energy, eat first so they can be gotten out of the way. Then it is the adults turn to gather their food and find a quiet place to eat. There is so much food one does not know where to begin! As Sarrah stands at the tables she seems to be having a hard time choosing. "I sssorry for poorrr choice of meatsss Sarrah.", M'Mut like a true hostess begins, "We understand Kzinti are not grass eatersss! We tried to orderrr some Zianya meat but could not find supplier in Federation." "Please! Do not be sorry M'Mut- My Lady! There are many things here I like or after hearing what My Lord has said about them, want to try but with so many choices I do not know where to begin!", Sarrah explains. Finally, with my help she fills her plate and we find a place to eat.

I tried to find a quiet place for just Sarrah and I but, some of the older kits joined us. From their questions I find they have been following my career closer than expected! "Do you Really have a Borg as Friend?" "How close is FI-9 to Kzinti Homeworld? and "Does it REALLY look like paw print floating in space?" are just some of the questions I try and answer. There is a theory that Caitians are related to Kzinti just as Vulcans are related to Romulans. Because the Kzinti have had little contact with Ka'sskin (aliens), Sarrah is the first living Kzinti the kits or for that matter ANY Caitian have seen. The kits have been taught what little is known about them including that kzinrrets have minimal intelligence but when they find out Sarrah is "different" and her brother is Chief of Security on FI-9 she gets more questions that I do! I find to my surprise that Sarrah, who spent most of her life sequestered in a hareem, knows more about Kzinti Society than I thought. The questions, some about family history that I am not prepared to talk about, out last the food and although both Sarrah and I do not mind satisfying the kit's curiosity, it is M'Mut that thankfully ends the meeting by shooing the kits away.

The memorial is day after tomorrow and I was surprised by being told that, as the oldest family member, I would be leading the ceremonies! I was NOT prepared for this! We leave the Dining Room and Sarrah starts for the room, seeing that I am heading in a different direction she says, "Our room is this way My Lord!" "I know Sarrah.", I answer sounding even to me, a bit dejected. "What is the problem My Lord?", she asks, her fur flattening and tail moving with worry, "Where are you going? Have you chosen not to spend the night with me? Have I offended you?" "No kitten.", I comfort, pointing toward the trees not to far away, "I thought I would take little walk! It not often I can go forrr walk in forest without carrying Phaserrr!" "May I be permitted to accompany you My Lord?", Sarrah asks. "Of course Kitten!", I answer, taking her paw in mine.

What seems like a long time ago, I took command of FI-9 and met my first Kzinti, Security-Chief. His untamed, primal, Kzinti outlook on life had an effect on this "Domesticated" felinoid and as I observed, as I went about marking the station so its Kzinti computers would recognize me in command, I found myself experiencing a unfamiliar, wild, almost primal feeling. It was as if the station disappeared and I was transported back to the primordial jungle my prehistoric ancestors prowled. I could almost feel the weight of hundreds of pairs of fearful eyes watching as THE CAITIAN begins the patrol of HIS territory! Now, with a strong, beautiful, loving, sexy Kzinti Kzinrret by my side, in this lush, green, pristine forest, I no longer have to imagine how my prehistoric ancestors must have felt! IT IS GLORIOUS!

We wonder the forest for what seems like hours. It grows dark but both of Ferasa's moons, Rea and Sura rise in their full phase giving the two prowling felines plenty of light. We stop to rest in a small clearing, Sarrah and I sit on an old, fallen tree trunk, under the stars, in the middle of a grassy meadow filled with scented wild flowers. I reach out and pull Sarrah to me and hold her in my arms. It is fortunate that I am a Caitian and NOT a Kzinti as well as a Star Fleet Officer. For in that moment, in that place, with that female with all the scents swirling around us, if I had not been, I would have found it impossible to keep my "skceri (penis)" under control! I make a mental note to get a scan of this place so Sarrah and I can enjoy it again in the Holodeck when we return to FI-9. I will call the program, "A Night In Cat Mint Meadow".

We sleep late the next morning, lovingly entwined in each other's arms. Reluctantly I get up, leaving Sarrah sleeping. I go get some food and returning to our room, Sarrah and I have breakfast in bed. While getting the food, I sent and received a message. After breakfast, when we are prepared for the day, I borrow a transport and Sarrah and I head into the city.

Lady M'Ress, for all her achievements, Star Fleet Officer, retiring with the rank Admiral, long member of the Federation High Council, lives in a modest dwelling on a quiet street in Feresa's Capital city. It is so unassuming that after all the things I told Sarrah about her, as we walked up the walkway to the entrance, she asked, her ears and tail displaying disbelief, "This is where a great Lady of Feresa lives My Lord?" Not answering, I knock on the plain, wooden door. We hear sounds from inside and soon the door is opened by a Kit. "Greetings.", I begin but before I can say anything more the Kit's eyes grow wide and it says, "COMMANDERrr D'SEFET!" Then it turns and runs, yelling as it does, "Gurrr Ma! He REALLY HERE!" Presently we see a young female approaching, "Please forgive my Kit Commanderrr, enter, my Grandmother isss in kitchen."

As she leads us through the house toward the back I observe the inside. It is as plain as the outside except the walls are festooned with a lifetime of memories. Everywhere there are holograms of M'Ress with famous people like President Kirk and Ambassador Spock. as well as citations, awards and medals. M'Ress is sitting at a simple wooden table, working on preparing some vegetables I assume she is planning on having for Mid-Meal. I recognize them as a pod bean that has to be snapped into sections before cooking. A chore I remember all to well from my years on my Father's farm! "Mmerrrv (welcome) Sef!", M'Ress says, "Please, you and Sarrah sssit!" I sit and as I do, a grab a paw full of unsnapped beans and begin working on them. I can feel the shock in the room until M'Ress, her tail displaying amusement purrs, "Just like old timesss, on Enterprise! On KP togetherrr again!"

"I not think there will be enough of these to feed us all! I rrremember you always had your plate piled high with them on Enterprise." M'Ress says looking at me, "M'Tress go out and pick anotherrr bowl and show Sarrah our garden, I am very proud of it!" "We had not planned to ssstay for Mid Meal M'Ress.", I begin, "We do not want you to go to any trouble!" "NONSENSE SEF!", M'Ress growls, "Besides what would we do with the Zianya Steaksss in the cooler!" " Zianya Steaks?", Sarrah questions, "I thought Zianya meat was unavailable in the Federation M'Ress- Lady." "Sef ssshould have told you Sarrah, Rank Has Its Privilegesss and Connectionsss!", M'Ress answers, "Besidesss I am sure my Grandkit hasss invited few of hisss friends over to meet you by now." Her Grandkit does not answer but his ears, tail and eyes confirm her suspicions. As M'Ress's Grandaughter, her kit and Sarrah exit she adds, "And ssstart grill ssso it will be ready for the sssteaks!", then to Sarrah, "Caitians, especially old onesss like me like ourrr meat sssoftened and warmed little by fire but you do not have to have yoursss cooked." "Thank you M'Ress-Lady but Kzinti DO like cooked meat! I think the fire brings out the flavor but I do like my meat as the Humans say Blood Rare!"

After the group leaves, "I want to ssspeak to you about something very important Sef.", M'Ress begins, "I hope I not out of place but I want to encourage you to considerrr leaving Starfleet at some point and rrrepresenting Feresa on Federation Council." "I warriorrr not diplomat.", I answer, a bit stunned by her request. "That ISss what I thought at one time too!", she says, adding, "I not asking you rrresign your commission today Sef but keep idea in mind. Feresa and Federation need ones with experience like yoursss." " What about President Kirksss view that, once on bridge of ssship, one should not let anything rrremove you from it?", I question. "If you do yourrr job well, there will be sssomeone qualified to take your place therrre.", M'Ress wisely answers.

Mid Meal was leisurely and pleasant. AND YES, I did have a LARGE helping of beans! After, M'Ress's Grandkit's friends stopped by and request a story. I told them about the time M'Ress and I beamed down to a planet with Captain Kirk and found it populated only by males! M'Ress was a bit panicky that I would add the part where she ended up in bed with Captain Kirk so he could "protect" her from the other male's advances but I left that out. They also had a LOT of questions about FI-9 which I did my best to answer.

We spent much of the morning and afternoon at M'Ress's but, "It hasss been wonderful ssseeing you again M'Ress but we ssshould be getting back to farm.", I say, "I have to get rrready to lead ssservice tomorrow." "Of course Sef, I am glad I got chance to sssee you again." "I wish to thank you for your hospitality M'Ress-Lady. The Zianya was delicious!", Sarrah adds, " Will you be attending the service?" "I plan to.", M'Ress says, "But at my age you learn plansss can change from hourrr to hourrr." We finish our goodbys and the last thing M'Ress says is, "Please considerrr our talk Sef." I promise I will.

Activity at the farm has really ramped up since Sarrah and I left. Caitian funerals, by tradition, begin at sun down. Fires are lit on the alters to light the departed's way through the underworld. Now, late afternoon there is only a little more than 24 hours to put the finishing details on the service!

One of the large warehouses had been converted into a auditorium and as I arrive I am told D'Fellah is there waiting for me. "Prrre (greetings/hello) Uncle Sef.", D'Fellah begins, "Did you enjoy visit with M'Ress?" "Yes." , I answer, "It good to sssee old ship matesss again. You wanted to sssee me?" "Yes, I gathered from your rrreaction to my informing you that as oldest memberrr of family you will be leading memorial ceremoniesss that you were unprepared forrr honor." "Well it was just that I have not attended many Caitian funeralsss I am not sssure what expected of me.", I explain. "I thought asss much. I prepared an outline of ssservice and what you need to be aware of.", D'Fellah says, handing me the civilian equivalent of a Starfleet Padd. "Good. ", I answer, glancing at the Padd, "I will rrreview it and get back with you if any questionsss or problemsss arise." "I am at your ssservice uncle.", He says adding, "Just rrremember, none of thisss is about show! All thisss IS about family saying rrr'me (goodbye) to someone they loved. Although I am sure if sssomething goes wrong, mother will hisss about it for rrrest of her life! Ssso no pressure uncle!" The curling of his tail in amusement indicates he is, at least half joking.

I go back to the room to study the information. There I find Sarrah stretched out on the bed taking a nap. Basically I will be the "Master of the Ceremony" I will begin it by greeting the family and visitors then there will be a video tribute to H'Mest, who's body has been kept in stasis since she died and will be displayed in front of the dias. After the tribute anyone that wishes to can address the assembled with memories and stories about H'Mest. Finally it will be my turn to address the assembly. Then the family will escort the body to the family mausoleum and inter it. So my only problem is what I am going to say.

It proves to be a BIG problem. As Commanding Officer I have had the task to write to the relatives of a crew member killed in the line of duty, thankfully ONLY a few times. I do try and get to know the people I command but other than the Command Crew, most do not remain long enough to get to know well so the letters are mostly written to give the relatives comfort from the impression that their family member was more than a part in a machine.

I think back to when H'Mest was born. I was four years old and conflicted. I was the "Baby" of the family and by default got most of the attention BUT I also was the living "BABY" my seven and nine year old sisters played house with! By the age of four and a male, I had grown tired of being dressed up and wheeled around to give my sisters "practice" for when they became mothers. I was all to happy to give up that role to someone else! H'Mest was a sweet, quiet kit, the translation of her name, House-baby girl, reflecting the sentiment. Always purring even if she had a reason to hiss. She idolized her older brother and because we were closer in age to each other than our older sisters, tended to do "things", re getting into trouble, together. When I became the first of our family to be accepted to Star Fleet Academy none was prouder than H'Mest. She also was more sadder that I was leaving Ferasa than the rest of the family as well. She dreamed of following her big brother into Starfleet when it was her time but, "things" did not work out. Things? I wonder if I should go into the thing that destroyed my little sister's dream of going into space? Officially the reason was that she had almost no sight in her left eye. And in the days BEFORE artificial eyes that was a problem! It is HOW she lost the sight that has been and still IS secret only whispered about by the family!

It was in the spring, I was preparing to leave for the Academy after harvest. The year, 2264 to be exact and even though the Organia Incident with Captain Kirk, the Enterprise and the Klingons was three years away (2267), there were things that happened.

It was the last day of the work week. Mother and my older sisters had gone into town for supplies and Father was in the fields. Normally H'Mest, 14 would have gone along with Mother and I, 18 would have been in the fields with Father but H'Mest was not feeling well so she was left home and I was assigned to keep an eye on her. The how and why of what happened was never explained, to me anyway. I was in the barn working when it began. I heard a sound, turned around, thinking it was H'Mest and was flattened by a unseen blow. When I regained consciousness I was on the ground looking up at a Klingon Soldier with a Disruptor. I had been lucky, I was relatively unhurt, the left side of my body was kind of numb and my left arm hurt BUT I WAS alive! I looked around for a weapon but the only item within reach was the Pitch Fork I had been using. The Klingon's Communicator beeped and he began speaking to another Soldier. I knew enough Klingon to gather the other Soldier was also somewhere on the farm, H'Mest I thought, my panic beginning to grow! Finishing his communication, he raises his weapon, points it at me and I am sure I am dead. All of a sudden I hear a loud hiss, the Klingon starts to turn in the direction of the sound and is immediately propelled forward by the impact of the body of the owner of that hiss H'Mest! The Klingon's Disruptor and Communicator go flying as my little sister attaches herself to the Klingon's head and body with VERY sharp derrrinas (claws). He strikes at her with his hands and finally manages to loosen her grip on him. He flings her off, her derrrinas (claws) leaving eight long, deep, pink bloody, marks on his head and giving her the name I would, from then on call her, Pink Derrrina (Claw) and she crashes onto the ground. By now I have struggled to my feet, grabbed the Pitch Fork and before the Klingon can do anything else, I run him through with all my strength. He drops to his knees and I finish him, by puncturing his heart with his own knife. I find his Disruptor and check on H'Mest. She is hurt but alive. I tell her to stay put and that there is another Klingon somewhere near by. She tells me he was in the kitchen. I ask if she saw other Klingons too but she says she had seen only the two. I know I have to get her to safety and warn the authorities about the invasion so with the Disruptor in hand, I go looking for the other Klingon. He is just coming out the back door probably heading to the barn to find his comrade. Not being familiar with alien weapon and by now not caring, I aim the weapon at the him and pull the trigger. He melts as the beam hits him and disappears into nothingness. In the field next to the house is a small vessel with Klingon markings on it. I assume it is how they got here. After checking it and the house for other Klingons, I return to the barn for H'Mest.

Before moving her I needed to see how bad she was hurt. The Klingon had hit her with his fists a number of times. The sharp parts of his gloves tore her clothes and scratched her but not as deeply as her derrrinas (claws) had the Klingon's head. She had hit the rock hard earth of the barn's floor hard on her left side. It appeared her left arm was broken and the left side of her head was beginning to swell. When I tried to move her she grabbed at the left side of the chest leading me to think some of her ribs were also broken. As I am trying to think of what to do next, go get Father, go get medical help, notify the authorities, or get ready to kill more Klingons, I hear a number of small vessels fly over the barn and a few of them land! I get ready to kill more Klingons until I hear the mmerrrv (welcome) sound of Caitian voices. In seconds Caitian warriors are with us. One tends to H'Mest and one examines me. Two others are checking the dead Klingon. The warrior helping me sees I am in pain and administers a hypospray of pain med so the rest of the events are a bit confused. The Caitian Commander tells me Father saw the Klingon vessel land and went to the neighboring farm to raise the alarm. Father knew H'Mest and I were home and wanted to try and help us but the neighbor would not let him, convincing Father that even Caitian Kits were smarter than Klingons and would be ok. I also tell him that I disintegrated one of the Klingons.

After what seemed like forever, a Ground Transport arrives and H'Mest and I are taken to the Med Center in town. There the entire family is reunited. My injuries consist of a LOT of bumps and bruises as well as a dislocated left shoulder. Pink Derrrina (Claw), H'Mest was not as lucky. A broken left arm and three broken ribs on the left side as well as numerous scratches and bruises are her minor injuries. But it is her head that the Healers are most concerned with. At first they thought her skull might have been fractured but scans do not show that. They DO however show she has a severe concussion and that the orbit of her left eye socket had been shattered. There is also damage to her left eye.

The family stayed in town for a few days while Caitian Warriors checked the planet for other Klingon invaders and found none. Then Father and my two older sisters returned to the farm. H'Mest had to stay for treatment and Mother stayed with her. I wanted to return to the farm as well but Father took me aside and said proudly that he wanted his son, the Caitian, Starfleet Warrior to stay and protect his Kit and Mate.

I wrote the entire story on the Padd. As far as I know it IS the first time what happened that day has been recorded. To keep panic to a minimum, at the time most of the event was classified and my family and I were cautioned not to talk about it. When I became a Star Fleet Officer I tried to have a look at the official records and found them missing. Even H'Mest's injuries were reported as a "Farm Accident".

As I finish the story, Sarrah wakes up, "My Lord! I am sorry! I did not hear you enter!" "Not problem Kitten, if I had not needed to prepare forrr ceremony I would have joined you forrr nap.", I answer showing her the Padd. "May I see what you are working on My Lord?", Sarrah asks. "Of course!", I say handing her the Padd, "In fact I would like to hearrr any of yourrr ideasss."

I watch Sarrah's body language as she reads the story. When she finishes, she looks up from the Padd at me and I say, "I am lucky to have had two female T'kzintarrr (warrior) in my life protect me when I needed it the most."

All of a sudden Sarrah drops the Padd on the bed and begins to quiver. I go to her and gather her in my arms. She buries her nose in the fur of my neck and begins to breath heavy and softly mew, the Kzinti equivalent of human crying. "I am sorrry Kitten! I did not mean to upset you!", I comfort as I stroke the fur on the back of her head with my hand. "No My Lord, it is I that should beg forgiveness!", She begins, as she lifts her head up and looks at me with tear filled eyes, "From you, Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander and Selar-Doctor! Ever since that night I almost let that Trill kill you I have been terrible to my friends!" "No you have not!", I say as I sit both of us down on the bed, "You did NOT let that Trill do ANYTHING! In fact you did great deal to prevent Galactic Warrr that night!" "I know you have been told of my actions after the Trill shot you! I know Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander told you how I attacked her when she was trying to help! I know. . . " "I Know Sarrah!", I begin, interrupting her, "I know that unarmed, you killed armed intruderrr you though had just killed me! I know you followed protocol by putting out medical emergency and sssecurity breach call! I know you protected helpless me at time when no one could be completely trusted! AND yourrr friendsss KNOW IT TOO! When I questioned Jacobsss about you attacking herrr she said, ""I LOVE HERrr! She ISss STILL the sssister AND the kitten I never had! I know she loves me! That's what makesss this all so frustrating, how you damn CATSss hide yourrr pain, bearing it alone!""Their ONLY concern ISss what bothering you now. Even Security-Chief, while proud of yourrr actions ISss concerned!" I nuzzle Sarrah's soft, warm neck fur and say, "Jacobsss is correct, it IS frustrating, how Felinesss hide ourrr pain and I understand why but YOU DO NOT have to bearing it alone! Not any more! Not asss long asss I am here!"

Felines do not as a rule touch mouths. About the closest we have ever come is smelling each other's mouth to see what the other has been eating BUT I HAVE been around Humans a LONG time so, gently cradling her head in my paws, I move my head closer until our lips touch. It is NOT an unpleasant sensation and I can see why Humans seem to enjoy the experience.

"When Jacobs - Lieutenant Commander arrived I thought you WERE dead My Lord! The smell of burnt fur was heavy in the air!", Sarrah continues to explains, "I do not think I would have injured her but I could NOT control myself!" "I understand Kitten! It IS always ssstruggle forrr anyone to control oneself in sssuch situationsss!", I say. "I think it IS harder for me after what happened to my Brother.", she counters. "What happened to Security-Chief?", I ask. "Not him My Lord, our older Brother.", she answers, continuing, "He was Annah's first kit, strong and brave yet kind, caring, gentle and smart! He was destine for greatness! Mother thought he would earn his name faster than any Kzinti ever had! We all were with Father on a remote Kzinti outpost he was commanding. Brother had just finished Training as a Flyer (Starship Helmsman) and was going to leave aboard the next ship that came to the outpost. He disdained dueling and both Mother and I am sure that if he had accidentally insulted another's honor he would have immediately begged for forgiveness. So what happened still puzzles me." Sarrah continues telling me the story of the dark day when some of her Brother's friends carried him to their quarters. He had been in a fight! With whom she was never told. But whoever it was, he had won! "His soft, beautiful fur was torn out and bloodied, he was missing his right ear, taken, I guess by the victor. He was having trouble breathing and coughing up blood. I heard one of his friends ask if a Healer had been sent for and another one answer that he was away and would not arrive for hours! Even then I was interested in healing and had secretly studied it. I think I could have saved him! BUT if I had tried, my intelligence would have been exposed and so would have been Mother's as well and you know what the Kzintosh do to smart Kzinrrets!", she asks. I nod and Sarrah continues,"Hs friends just stood around watching my Brother die, as did Mother and I! Brother was still alive when the Healer DID FINALLY arrive but by then Brother was so weak there was little he could do. If I had done something sooner Brother might have had a chance for life! So when that Trill attacked you My Lord and I could not stop him, all that feeling of uselessness came back! I thought that for a second time I had let someone I loved die!" "Humans have sssaying, If Wantsss Werrre Horses, Beggarrrs Would Be Kingsss.", I tell her. Looking at me, her eyes saying he does not understand, I explain, "It meansss sometimes one can not get what one desirrres, sssometimes Great Fanged One hasss otherrr plansss! You are correct, if you had helped yourrr Brotherrr you WOULD have been found out and killed, then Trill would have been sssuccessful and The Bugsss would now be in control of Galaxy! More importantly and ssselfishly, I would not be able to hold you in my arms now!"

Early the next morning I send a message to an old friend requesting help with an old report. A few hours later I get the reply I expected. I spend some time getting Sarrah, who will be seated on the dias with me, and my clothes ready for the Ceremony. I will wear my Dress Uniform and Sarrah has chosen a modest, floor length, grey dress that looks good in contrast to her orange, tiger stripped fur.

At sun down. M'Mut and D'Fellah light the fires on the alters and I begin the service. First I greet the family and the LONG list of visitors, both distinguished and humble. Then the video tribute to H'Mest, begins. After it ends I invite anyone to share their memories and stories about H'Mest with everyone. Finally is my turn to address the assembly. "Pink Derrrina (Claw) wasss my baby sisterrr.", I begin as I hear an audible gasp from the audience, "Many knew she had been called that forrr yearsss and many of you wondered why she would let only one, me addresss herrr so." I look over at M'Mut remembering what D'Fellah had said about something going wrong, she is sitting calmly in her seat. "She wasss beautiful, Caitian female, loving motherrr and mate BUT the heart of ourrr Kzinti ancestorsss beat in herrr chest! The ssstory I am about to tell you was declassified few hours ago by President Kirk himself!", I continue to more gasps, "It began long time ago, on warm, ssspring day. A day not unlike thisss one in 2264."

I finish the story to dead silence from the audience! Then the Klingon Ambassador to Ferasa stands, yells, in Klingon, "I honor the Caitian Warror as she takes her rightful place in Sto'Vo'Kor!" and begins to clap loudly! The rest of the audience joins him and the standing ovation lasts for over five minutes! I again have a look at M'Mut, she is crying but her tail indicates inside she is happy! The ovation would have lasted longer but I, holding up a paw interrupt, "My family and I thank you all forrr attending! Now please enjoy rrreception we have prepared forrr you! The family and I will join you asss soon asss we sssee H'Mest to herrr final rrrest."

"Sef, may I ssspeak with you?", M'Mut asks as we stand before the family mausoleum waiting for it to be opened. "Of courssse!", I answer. "H'Mest had one last, life long rrrequest we could not grant.", she explains, "And we werrre not sssure you could attend ssservice, but . . ." My sister NEVER gave up the idea of serving Ferasa in Starfleet and traveling through the stars. For one of their anniversaries her mate had taken her on an inter-planetary cruise but a big passenger ship with lots of people was NOT the same as a STAR SHIP! Just before her death she had expressed a hope that in her next incarnation the Masters would grant her that wish. M'Mut continues, "But with no assurance of that, family jerked a few lines (pulled a few strings, Sef is NOT the only Caitian that has problems with human euphemisms!) and because of importance surrounding incident that rrresulted in herrr injury, we were able to arrange. . . " "I got herrr an appointment to Academy, posthumously, Sef!", M'Ress says as she steps into the light. I am stunned, my ears and tail display my disbelief. "There isss one otherrr thing Sef.", M'Mut adds, "Could you, Would you take motherrr for last rrride on your ssship? Asss cadet?" I am almost speechless! BUT, I begin, "I am not sssure . . ." "It not problem Sef.", M'Ress assures, "In fact you will log it asss orderrr from sssuperior officerrr! Remember what I told Sarrah about rrrank! I will come along as observerrr." "Well I neverrr have yet rrrefused to follow orderrr of sssuperior!", I say, "What is plan?"

The plan is simple, all arraigned by Space Port Administrator L'Set, unofficially of course! I will be transported to the Space Port on a private air transport owned by one of the high government officials that attended the memorial and return in the Tigris. While I am doing that they will get H'Mest dressed in her uniform and to make things official M'Ress will also change into her uniform. I will remain in orbit and beam M'Ress and H'Mest's body aboard and go for a leisurely trip through the star system of 15 Lyncis, a hour or so trip on Impulse Drive. Then we will return, I will beam M'Ress and H'Mest's body back to the farm. I will return the Tigris to the Space Port and I will get ride from a high ranking member of the Caitian Star Fleet back to the farm. Once I return, H'Mest will be interred with full military honors.

The plan goes off without a hitch! Offically the flight was explained as me making sure the Tigris was ready for the trip back to FI-9. After beaming M'Ress and H'Mest's body aboard I strapped the body in the front co-pilot's seat. M'Ress asked if she could pilot the ship and since she was a Superior Officer I let her! I sit down in one of the other seats. I asked Sarrah if she wanted to come but she declined which was just as well, D'Fellah promised he would be her escort to the reception until I returned.

"It comforting to know piloting ssskills do not diminish with yearsss.", I comment to M'Ress as she flies the Tigris through the solar system. "To be truthful Sef, I have been practicing on flight sssimulator my Grandkit got for me. These Runabouts sssure handle differently compared to old Class F Shuttlecraft!", M'Ress confesses, her tail indicating amusement. I sit back and enjoy the ride.

As we once again enter Ferasa orbit I become aware of another presence on the ship. I turn and see Mother standing behind H'Mest's seat looking at me serenely. As I watch, I see H'Mest rise out of her seat and stand beside mother. She is young again! She looks like she did when she was 18 and traveled to Earth by herself to attend my graduation from Star Fleet Academy. I remember the day and how proudly I showed her off and around. Even though a happy time, there was sadness that she would not get her time there. As she stands beside Mother she indicates her Cadet Uniform to me, her ears and tail showing her happiness. M'Ress seems busy establishing orbit so not to distract her I mouth the words rrr'me (goodbye) Pink Derrrina (Claw). For a moment in response, she bears her fangs and claws as her tail laughs. Then Mother takes her by the hand and they disappear. "Sef? Are you alright?", M'Ress questions bringing me back to reality. "What? Oh yesss M'Ress I am sorry. I wasss lost in the view.", I explain. "I forgot just how beautiful it wasss!", M'Ress comments, then, "We are almost overrr farm, are you rrready to beam H'Mest and me down?"

I was, then I returned the Tigris to the Space Port and in less than a half hour I was back at the Farm. After a intimate, military interment ceremony attended by the family, M'Ress and a representative of the Federation and Caitian Star Fleets, we all join the other guests at the reception.

Sarrah did not attend the interment, that Kzinti graveyard superstition thing. So she is waiting for me at the reception. She asks, "Did H'Mest and your mother enjoy the ride?" "Yes." I answer, before I realize WHAT she just asked! Before I can question her more, D'Fellah walks up. "Hey Uncle Sef!", he begins, slipping his arm around Sarrah's middle, "If any Kzintosh everrr offerrr you anotherrr Kzinrret, keep me in mind!" Sarrah gently swats at him and releasing her he continues on his way, his tail curling with amusement. "A changed Kzinrret would kill him in the first five minutes of their first night of ch'rowling (having sex/mate)!", Sarrah comments with all sincerity, "We will have to find him one like me My Lord!" Before I can question her on THAT subject M'Ress walks over, "You plan to ssstay while do you not Sef?" This is first leave I have had since taking command of FI-9 so I answer, "I do not think I will be missed on FI-9 for few extra daysss anyway. If M'Mut can ssstand us that is!" Hearing her name, M'Mut joins us, "What this? I heard my name!" "I was just telling M'Ress, Sarrah and I might ssstay on Ferasa few more days if you can ssstand us around M'Mut.", I joke. "Well, Sarrah IS always mmerrrv (welcome)! One can never have enough strong females in family but . . . You . . .", M'Mut answers, her tail curling, "A lazy old male . . ." "My Lord D'Sefet HAS other uses!", Sarrah defends with lidded eyelids (Slyness). We all share the joke and then M'Ress says, "Good, I have sssome friends otherrr than my Grandkit's that want to meet you Sef and one friend that I think Sarrah should meet. I will arrange a get togetherrr at my house in a few daysss." "Soundsss good.", I answer, "I want to show Sarrah some the sssights on Ferasa too."

Besides some of the kerrosat (traveler/tourist) attractions I want to show her one special place. The day after the Funeral I again borrow a Transport. This time our destination is a sprawling housing subdivision. After I was"Lost" and Father died there was no male interested in taking over the Farm so it was sold. At the time it was fashionable to live in a unattached dwelling of one's own so farm land was being converted into land for housing and that was the fate our Farm suffered. Using PLS (Planetary Location System) and some old maps, I have found the land our Farm once stood on and I want to show Sarrah.

"There isss where house stood and over there barn.", I say as, using the PLS, I point out the locations. Sarrah and I walk a little distance and I continue, "Just down hill is ssstream where farm's livestock drank and . . ." I can not believe my eyes! On the bank of the stream! A Wacher tree! My Wacher tree and held in its branches, MY tree house! Sarrah and I walk up to the door of the house the tree is on and knock. The owner answers, and although I introduce Sarrah and myself he seems to know us. I explain why we are there and ask if I might be permitted to have a look at the tree and tree house, the stunned owner is very happy to allow that. He tells us that the tree house had been there ever since his parents bought the house but he has a hard time believing it is mine. I tell him there is one way to find out, I marked the tree house with a special series of scratches in a certain spot, sort of a signature proving I built it. With difficulty I climb the tree and look into the tree house, there on one of the support boards are the marks I made more than 100 years before!

The next day M'Ress informs me of the arraignments she has made for the get together. I tell her NOT to over tax herself and she replies that it is mostly her daughter making the preparation as she says, "I give ordersss and my crew carry them out, as it should be!"

M'Ress invited the family to the get together but M'Mut was recovering from organizing the Memorial Ceremony and D'Fellah had put off farm chores he had to catch up on so besides me only L'Set the administrator attended, he came to as he said, "make connections".

The friend M'Ress thought Sarrah should meet is a Healer that specializes in helping ones with emotional problems much like a Ship's Councilor. I am not sure how M'Ress knew about the problems Sarrah was having but I was happy for the help. He talked with Sarrah alone for an hour or so. I think this trip where she seemed to open up a little coupled with his words and my support let Sarrah feel better and begin to put the past behind her. I think everyone enjoyed the affair, I know I did.

We stayed on Ferasa another two days but as it must time came for us to leave. "I am sssorry Uncle.", L'Set says as we look at the number of people gathered, "I do not know how they found out you were leaving! I can have Security clearrr them away!" I do not understand why there is so much interest in my career but I remember feeling the same about others and remember their patients with me so I answer, "No, I will ssspeak with them but when Tigris takes off make sure Security keeps them safe distance away! Many were here to see Sarrah. I saw a number of them just reach out and gently touch her orange striped fur as if they were trying to confirm she was real. One cute, little, male kit yelled, "Hey Lady Tigerrr!" and as Sarrah turned to look, he swiped the air with his little claws as his tail curling with joy. His reaction was priceless when Sarrah, claws hidden, swiped the air back at him and twitched her ears.

A news gather was waiting for me at the hatch on the Tigris's side and ask me the standard questions about the trip, has Ferasa changed much since I was last here, when do you think you will return, and the like. Then he stunned me by asking, "What are yourrr thoughts on rrreports that Patriarchy hasss contacted Federation about opening up theirrr territory to more contact?" "I have not as yet heard anything about it but, I am happy Kzinti are thinking about that!", I stammer remembering a talk I once had with a T'kzintar (warrior) about the Federation's greatest weapon. "Will you be involved? After all asss Ambassadorrr Spock once said, ""Only Nixon could go to China!""." "Orrr Only Kirk could go to Kronos!", I add, "I have and will continue to ssserve Federation and people of Ferasa in ANY way I am permitted to!"

Finally getting Sarrah on board and following her, I secure the Tigris's hatch and after Security moves the crowd back to a safe distance, fire up her engines. As the Tigris rises into the air, the crowd begins to "Kneed" the air, the Caitian way of waving. As a fighter pilot I know one way you have of acknowledging someone you are not in communication with is to "Waggle"your wings, that is to rock the vessel from side to side. And although the Tigris is a Runabout and not a Fighter I do manage to get her to "Waggle" a little to the crowd before we head into space. I heard their cheering through the hull!

On our way back, " You know Sarrah, I think FI-9 could ssspare us forrr another day or two." "What do you have in mind My Lord?, Sarrah questions. "WELL . . . Wrigley's Pleasure Planet isss not too farrr off ourrr course.", I answer. "Could we go there?", she asks, hardly believing what I have just said. "It IS height of theirrr ssseason and we have no reservations but I do not mind camping in Runabout if you do not.", I say. She answers me by wrapping her arms around me as I sit in the pilot's seat and nipping at my right ear.

The day after we return, "Sef! Are you sure you brought back the right Kzinrret? You know Bobby thought they all look the same didn't you?", Jacobs asks as we encounter each other for the first time on the Bazar. "I believe so Jacobsss. Why do you ask?", I say. "WELL, you left here with one VERY stressed out, high strung tigress, AND you returned with one VERY cool, laid back kitty! Even Doctor Selar commented to me on the change!", she explains, "What's more, she use to call me Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander even when we were alone, we were working out on the Holodeck this morning and she called me Jacobs four times!" "I hope, with luck, we will not have to sssee that Tigresss again any time sssoon! Howeverrr, I am sssure you will agree that IF we need herrr, I hope she appearrrs! ", I reply, Jacobs nods and I continue, "But, ssshe still needs all of ourrr supporrrt and understanding!" "She HAS HAD that from the day she took that note out of her mouth and put it in my tool box!', Jacobs says as she goes about her work.


End file.
